Didn't Existed
by 333evangeline
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened during those nights where Yonekuni unconsciously found himself at Shirou's doorstep? Warning: Explicit/Yaoi


**Fanfic: Love Pistols**

**Title: Didn't Existed**

**Madarame YonekunixXxShirou**

**Genre: Yaio**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anyone, except probably my cat :']**

* * *

~xXx~

Another Forgotten Night

It has been raining for days now. After the storm, classes have already resumed its routine and yet another monsoon is appearing at the west of Japan. You could almost say that water has constantly bleeding all over the houses that no matter what he does, it still felt like winter. For most people, it would be like a bore, a simple irritation at the weather, but for him, he always felt it like a blessing.

Will he come again?

Not that he liked rain. It's just that he always felt like in a burning frying pan even if it wasn't summer that the coming of grey clouds is a relief for him, and yet now, there is a more selfish reason for him to look forward to. When he reached kitchen, he prepared a warm cup of tea and propped himself infront of the television.

He would come, he was sure of that.

And as he expected, someone knocked. He dashed at the door, almost tumbling the tea he just prepared. If it was a doorbell, he wouldn't be this excited but since the person clearly foregone the use of his doorbell, then it must cerainly be that person!

"Yonekuni! Welcome!" He still greeted him cheerfully as if the man can hear him, even if he knows it would be useless to talk. Afterall, the man he just greeted wouldn't even remember anything afterwards. Still, he allowed himself a smile. At the footstep is really Madarame Yonekuni, the man who swears to wipe off all men in the world, simply because he claims to be allergic to them.

This might confused you but actually, the man infront of him hates him. So much so, that he even hit him when he confessed to him. Madarame hates men, especially men who had fallen for him. And Shirou is one of them.

So it is not natural for Yonekuni to be on his apartment, but he is here…in his apartment, right this instant. The reason, Yonekuni needs a body heater. And subconsciously or not, he decided it to be him. So whenever Yonekuni feels cold, he would go, unconsciously, to his place and just stay at his side until his body temperature returns to normal.

The first time it happened, he was so out of his wits that he grabbed Yonekuni's cell and called anyone on his family contacts. Unfortunately there is only one number under that file and when someone picked up, it was Kunimasa. Thankfully, he didn't ask much about the details but he still felt threatened by Kunimasa's presence. And when he arrived to take his brother back, Yonekuni won't let go of him! They all ended up staying at his cramped apartment for the whole night until Yonekuni normalized. It was so awkward. Every time he tries to open a topic it would be answered by a nod or a shrug and would mercilessly kill the conversation. The next time though, Kunimasa told him to just get hold of him when Yonekuni is already good to go home. Which is such a blessing; he doesn't know how to handle those brothers especially when they are together. It's like being locked together with a pack of predators! And of course, he wants to solo Yonekuni.

He admits he is selfish and what he is doing is cruel but he can't help it. He likes being with him. He loves staying at his side, even if it feels like he is taking advantage of Yonekuni's weird circumstances.

But still—he can't help getting hurt by this set up. He should feel more guilty, he is after all using this weakness to be with him. He might turn out to be the bad guy, but he always get a dawning emptiness everytime he stare at Yonekuni's eyes, the same blanked stare as if he is sleepwalking, as if he is looking back at a blank space.

And right now, that man is soaking wet. Yonekuni still holds his umbrella, it was open, but it lays limply at his side, not even raising it to shield him from the downpour. When he saw the umbrella, he quickly took hold of it while exclaiming, "Ei, let me hold that! You should have been-" when the umbrella was pried from Yonekuni's hand, the man simply stepped aside and went inside the apartment.

"Etto, hey!" he quickly clossed the umbrella and hanged it behind the door. When he closed the door, he could still see Yonekuni, just standing there, the hood from his drenced cloak still clinging on him. _Seriously, he is just like a child when he is like this. _He can't help smiling, "Here let me get you out of your cloak," and he started unbottuning the heavy clothing.

_He must have fainted beside the road again and went straight here. _

He looked back at the dripping umbrella, at least Yonekuni didn't forgot to bring his umbrella with him, if only he actually used it and not just carried it like some stick! He was already compressing the cloak on the wash basin nearby when he saw Yonekuni taking even his own shirt off! The exposed abdomen gave some tingling senses on him that he was already red in embarrassment! "Wait!" he immediately went beside him and tried to stop him, "I'll prepare a hot bath, just wait okay?" _Where was his towel? _But it was too late, the shirt was lying on the floor when Yonekuni started taking even his own belt off.

The problem when he is like this was you just can't simply reason with him!

This is turning bad.

"Warm."

Eh? Did he said something? He looked up and saw the blank stare he always wears. His expression is still the same as that of a dead but his lips moved again saying the word "warm" as if he really meant it. He realized that even Yonekuni's undershirt is wet.

"I'm gonna get some towels so just stay put, okay?"

But before he could go, someone grabbed him from behind. "What is it?" he asked but he only felt hands entering beneath his shirt! It was Yonekuni. He gasped with the constant rapping of cold callous hands to his side. "Yonekuni!" he tried to grab Madarame's hands but it only slithered to his chest, and his body pressed forcibly to the blonde. He didn't moved.

For a consequently long period of time, they stayed there standing in his dining area. His hands clutched tightly on the unmoving hands of Yonekuni. Then he felt Madarame's hand move again, warming itself with his own skin underneath his shirt. Everytime he left one part exposed, it felt amazing cold, while every part he touches became sinfully hot for him to breathe. Shirou moaned in despair as he is left with melted fire brewing with just from the friction of Madarame's hand on his skin.

"You're so fucking warm."

Eh? D-did he said something? He thought absent-mindedly, too focused not to be consumed with the sensations he is fighting with. He can't believe it, it's Yonekuni who is really touching him like he can't get enough of him.

Then he heard him growl, and with a force, Yonekuni yanked, his trousers down and grabbed the most sensitive part of his body. He could feel blood rushing to his member, making him heated up even more. His tip is already moistened when Yonekuni's fingers teased him ruthlessly. He felt more bruised than pleasured, but it was the border between pain that made his senses feel the assault of Yonekuni's hands. He was amazingly aware of it!

His knees gave way, and he slumped on the floor. Madarame just stood, looking down on him, while Shirou is giving erotic noises than he was aware of as he catch his breathe. Then Yonekuni started taking his drenched pants of. Shirou eyes were glued on the built Madarame was showing him. He can't help but get his throat dry in anticipation as he sees more of Yonekuni. But before he could take his underwear, Yonekuni collapsed on top of him, and he was dead-unconscious. It took a moment for Shirou to realized that Yonekuni left him hanging! Not that he was looking forward to it. I mean, it can be considered rape actually, but dammit, he was…Shirou turned blood-red with the thought.

Is he…does he want Madarame? Sheesh, what a stupid question. Of course he wants him. He confessed to him, got beaten up by him in the process, but he still care for this man who doesn't know how much he himself dependent on him.

Shirou contented himself with the weight of Madarame and brushed his hands to the cold body lying on top of him. Yonekuni is really a bastard for leaving him in this grave situation. Shirou would definitely have to endure blue balls because of this. And he smiled at the thought, finding himself pathetic and sighed inwardly. They are still both awkwardly naked, and in a trying position, that it needed him a few minutes for his heart to settle at least in an almost average rate. And with pain, he started shifting Madarame away, but Madarame tightened his hold on his "body heater" that Shirou felt himself stiffened with self-consciousness and he started getting flustered again.

Argh, this is frustrating!

Not only does he need to take care of Yonekuni, he also needs to _take care of himself! _Shirou doesn't really have any choice as he felt the pain of not having a release. Then Shirou started to touch himself. And he must be crazy because this time it felt awfully good! Madarame is on top of him, half-naked, skin touching his skin and his weight comfortably snuggling between his legs. His hands started to move in the same way Yonekuni touched him a few seconds ago, jerking in a rabid motion as his thumb teased his exposed self. He could smell him, and he take deep breathes, simply to inhale, simply to make himself calm with the ragged beating of his heart.

And just with that, he felt his wetness spread all over his hands. They still both lay on the floor, entangled in a mass, of limbs. Shirou got even red seeing his release on Madarame's hips, embarrassed and feeling like he has sexually abused the man who almost raped him a while ago. He slap himself, he can't believe he just masturbated with Madarame in the same room! And on top of him!

A few moments after, Yonekuni is already bathed and already washed, Kunimasa went to pick up his brother. He saw Yonekuni on the bed. Shirou was on the other corner of the room, not even moving on his position. "I'm here for that." He said, pointing at the blonde like he's a dead-weight or something.

Shirou fidgeted awkwardly and nodded as his eyes couldn't bear to look the older Madarame in the eyes.

"Did something happen?"

Shirou stiffened, memories flashing back that it caught him off guard and blurted an unconvincing 'no' in the process. He could feel Kunimasa is not convinced but he only signed, carried his brother like a luggage and left while saying a tense 'thank you' and a 'goodbye'.

He needs to calm himself. Shirou thought. He has to act like this night never happened. He has to wake up, go to school, and act like it was nothing. And just like before, tears undutifully made its way to his eyes.

~xXx~

Fin?


End file.
